Lost moon Child
by Renki Siauda
Summary: After the head of the student defence force kills Tsukune and happens to brake his grandmothers neclace while trying to protect moka it awakens him as the Hanyo desendant of Ookami her self Strong Tsukune. TsukuneX Moka


Rosario vampire lost moon child

Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Inner Moka speak: Know your place **

I don't own Rosario Vampire

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Tsukune"! Yelled a pink haired girl tears running down her face as the black haired boy stood there falling from a strike that he knew would kill him from a tall white haired man, the strike tore through his chest going all the way through and out his back.

"S-sorry Moka I…love…you" he spoke as he hit the ground. Something else hit the ground just in front of Moka a green gem with bits of chain rapping it clinked across floor before it shattered. Moka stared at what was left of the gem wondering where it came from. As the man shook the blood from his hands and removed his white gloves and throwing them to the ground, he then turned and started to walk towards the exit. Sobbing all Moka could do in between sobs was call his name until she felt something strange. To Tsukune time stood still as the world around him faded a memory came to him …

"_Tsukune what did you do my boy an old woman came up to him he was about six years old and had been crying. _

"_I just wanted to be their friend and they called me a freak oba san._

"_Those boys aren't worth your time remember, you are very special you are the strongest member of the clan in three generations. She said pulling him in a tight hug that is why I insisted that your mother name you after my father. Our clan is her last remnant she continued pointing a statue in the courtyard a woman dressed in a flowing kimono and yellow crystals for eyes _

"_Oba who is she "? Tsukune asked "she's beautiful"_

_That is Ookami Sama herself she started this clan six hundred years ago. She pointed out._

"Tsukune"! Please come back" he heard the voice and knew that Moka was calling for him "please please I don't know if you can hear me but I, I love you too so you can't die yet"! Tsukune's eyes snapped shut and energy stared swirling around the air started to crackle around his motionless form his hair started to change from black to silver striped with red. As he stood the hole in his chest started to close making a hissing sound. Opening his eyes revealed that his brown eyes had changed to a bright almost glowing brilliant yellow.

Wa-what are you I was told you were you were a human" Kuyo said I'm going to make that ex teacher bitch pay, He thought to himself.

Kuyo I am Tsukune Ano of the Getsuna clan descendant of Ookami Sama herself he spoke sending out his aura. The statement shocked the two who were watching his transformation the last part of his transformation was a tail and claws

Well now this is a surprise looks like there are still wolf demons around. Kuyo said with a smirk as he started to revert to his yokai form a grate fox demon. Then he conjured his flames "what's wrong wolf too hot for you" he said with a sadistic smile.

Well now if that's how you want it fox then its time you learn, who the alpha is bitch Tsukune retorted as he began charging lightning to his hands they both fired at the same time "black thunder"!

"Vortex of flame" the resulting explosion caused Tsukune to fall into Moka pulling the Rosario from her neck before passing out he witnessed the destruction that the two powerhouses caused also seeing the captain of the public safety commission. Passed out on the ground completely nude and burnt literally in words humiliation.

"Moka" a blue haired girl with large breasts called out as she looked on at the site the only thing that slipped out of her mouth was "who is that" pointing at The transformed Tsukune.

"Its Tsukune Kurumu" The inner Moka spoke setting him on the ground reveling the hole in his shirt where his hart would be "Look at him he saved me and this happened. He said he was from the Getsuna clan although I have never heard of them up until tonight he had me convinced he was human" she spoke explaining the events of the last ten minuets

"That's not surprising Moka, though he is human at least in part he is a half demon, regardless of how diluted the blood. It is still there and you giving him your blood may have helped him heal but it helped bring out his own demon blood more and more. And the fact that he is a descendant of Ookami the most powerful wolf Yokai that has ever existed means he would be powerful as well" said the youngest member of the group walking up to them.

"Yukari"!? They were shocked at the girl's words "do you know about them they asked

"Well not much but I know they have always strove to bring peace between Yokai and humans just like Ookami herself did in the past. His clan is a role module for all half breeds in the world." she told her friends as they looked down at the sleeping half demon

"Yukari what is this it fell off of him when he was" Moka trailed off as she thought back to the beginning of the fight. "Nearly killed" she finished "he said he loved me she said too low for most to here but one did.

"That is what remains of a purification crystal it was probably given to him by the head of the clan to suppress his powers even further than before they are designed to keep the half demon from being detected by people or yokai that would kill it". She told her

"So why did he not turn back after he passed out is there something wrong with him" Kurumu asked

That's simple a half demon is the only species that once there blood kick in cannot retain a fully human appearance this is what he looks like now

Nekonome sensei all of them spoke a once in shock

It's ok none of you are in trouble but we should go see the schools head to find out what to do about him now.

XXXXX-fifteen minutes later-XXXXXXX

The group made its way through the school to a large office that belonged to the schools head master. The man in front of five students and one teacher wore white robed similar to a priest and adorned a mask on his face all was silent until he spoke "Ms., Nekonome why have you brought these students before me" he spoke in a stern voice

"We have a problem this student is a half demon and according to what I heard Tsukune Ano is one of the last direct descendants of Ookami herself. I must inform his family the boy has fully awakened". She said to her superior.

"He cannot hold a human appearance any more head master" Moka pleaded

"I know full well his condition I have seen many of his kind in my many years"

"The moment I felt the energy release I called in the one person that could help him" he spoke as a woman walked in behind the head master she was tall with long silver hair and a tail flowing behind her as Moka looked on in marvel at the woman by her looks she was barely thirty but she held such an aura of power.

"My, my Tsukune you have grown since the last time I saw you and I might say you have surpassed my expectations my little hanyo". The unknown woman spoke

"Um I'm sorry but have we met" asked Tsukune Scratching the back of his head.

"Oh come on now that's just hurt full it's not been that long now" she pouted, though Tsukune was completely confused and just stared Humph ok then this might help she said as she bit her finger to draw blood and drew two runes one on each hand and she changed from a woman in her thirties to almost eighty Tsukune was floored as the realization hit him

"Obaa chan! He screamed as he slammed into her hugging her causing her spell to where off. I thought you died I cried at your funeral I watched them put you into the ground.

"I'm truly sorry Tsukune I didn't mean to make you cry but you must understand the master spell for the clan head only lasts sixty years so I had to die at least to the human world you realize that you can never truly go back to looking like a human and we live a long time and humans don't so after the spell fades we must disappear or we could upset the balance.

"So do I get the spell Obaa Chan? He asked

"Yes the necklace was supposed to last you until your twentieth birthday and it would have faded then I would have placed the spell on you personally. She said

"So your Tsukune's Grandmother right but you don't feel as powerful as him he has so much raw power it hard to breath" The silence was broken by Kurumu

"You make a good point Young Succubus this I told him a long time ago he is the strongest to come from our family in a long time he is roughly as power full as the third clan head during the Sengoku era Sojiro Getsuna" and I am the thirteenth head According to my will Tsukune is to take over as clan head at twenty or until he himself chooses a mate though I had not thought he would attend this school.

"Well you could blame Dad for that Obaa chan he got this flyer from a wandering monk" Said Tsukune as he hung his head in shame anime style tears falling down his face.

Well you can't get the seal now though but you must be trained to control the powers there are three ways to do so but they will come later

We must go to the clan compound if I am not mistaken I could take him with me for a week or two if that is ok with you Head master.

I don't know why not Kona being it's the weekend tomorrow and they don't have classes Monday you could take his friends at least for the weekend besides they could learn something He laughed slightly

XXXXXXXXXXXXX-the next day –XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of students made their way to the compound which they were all shocked to find out was on the further most island of japan deep in the country as they entered the compound they were shocked the estate was huge a beautiful old style Japanese manor. In the interior courtyard stood a beautiful white marble statue of Ookami herself in a flowing they settled in Tsukune Went to bathe in the manors hot spring and the other went to explore the grounds The only two left in the room were Moka and Kona

"You have a beautiful house Ms. Kona Moka stated as she looked down

"What is wrong girl there is something on your mind and you seem to avoiding Tsukune". Asked the old Hanyo

"It's just I don't know what to think it's partly my fault he is…" she trailed off as her mind drifted to what he had said just before he transformed. Only to be brought out of her thoughts

"Did he say something to upset you when it happened" she asked

No, no it didn't upset me but I don't know what to think I mean we only met each other when school started and he protected me multiple times and each time getting hurt but before I had to watch him die he told me he, he … she blushed

"Well come on spit it out girl what did he say? Kona asked

"He told me he LOVED ME!" she basically yelled causing Kona to spew hot tea out her mouth

After the confession Kona reassured her that the he had meant what he said. The weekend went on and they all had fun and learned some interesting facts about his family. By the time Monday rolled around the other said their goodbyes the others left to go back to the school as night came around Kona called him into the room there was three objects on a mat in front of him

"First my Grandson we must test your elemental connection" she spoke as he sat down

"What do you mean Obaa Chan?" Tsukune asked

Well you may not know this but because of your heritage and blood relation to Ookami you could have s connection to one or more of the natural elements that make up the world. Take my element is Wind a free but dangerous element one of the hardest to control

"How do we test this connection?" He asked

"That is simple" She said as she pulled a candle from her robes and set it onto mat "now force your energy into one claw and light it the color of the fame will tell us the elements"

As Tsukune followed his grandmother's instructions a bright yellow flame appeared. As he looked on she spoke "Well now looks like lightning is your element that makes you the first in at least six generations" over the next two weeks his training to control his powers was combined meditation and physical training as well as Sword training once a second suppression gem was created he was allowed to returned to Yokai High.

**One chapter down please read and review **


End file.
